The invention relates to a tooled turret lathe table, the turret lathe table comprising means for holding boring tools as well as for holding inner and outer turning tools.
It is known in such turret lathe tables to arrange means for holding tools with uniform angular spacing. The angular spacing between the means for holding tools is determined by the so-called "collision-free diameter" between two tools. This diameter is equal to the diameter of the largest workpiece that can be machined without producing interference with the workpiece.
It is known to arrange the means for holding tools on two reference circles in such turret lathe tables. In this case the tips of the outer turning tools are situated on a first flying circle and the centers of the boring tools on a second flying circle.
If the number of tools and means for holding tools respectively, must be increased, the diameter of the table must necessarily also be increased. But increasing the table diameter results in difficulty with the components around the table.
It is the aim of the invention to improve the turret lathe table of the kind mentioned above such that a maximum number of tools can be held on as small a diameter table as possible.